So hot I could kiss myself!
by Estella Tweak
Summary: Based off of the Copycat VS Copycat episode! Dimitri copies Jaden's looks but Jaden can't help but think that Dimitri looks pretty hot like him and makes his move! Lemon! Yaoi! guyXguy! Gay sex! If you don't like this, don't read it!


**So hot I could kiss myself!**

**Estella: copyshipping one-shot bitches! /gets shot/ A bit off hornetshipping mixed in there! My fist ever lemon! All flames and mean comments will be sent to Dimitri because he needs a fire to warm himself up!**

**Dimitri: Why? Just WHY?!**

**Estella: Cause I'm feeling like a bitch!**

**Bastion and Chazz: Estella does not own us because is she did, it would be full of gay sex!**

**Estella: Yup!**

Dimitri was pissed from losing a duel with Yugi's deck to Jaden. A Slifer for Christ's sake! An evil smirk formed onto his face, "If I can't win with Yugi's deck... I'll copy Jaden's deck!" he laughed loudly and evilly.

After many hours of styling his hair he finally made it look like a kuriboh's- I mean, Jaden's hair. He took out a Slifer's jacket and placed it over him. Dimitri looked in the mirror and chuckled, "Why the hell am I doing this? I look so stupid! I mean, look at my hair! It looks like a kuriboh! Ugh! I'm such a sad bastard!" he face palmed and sneaked out of his dorm room and into the night. "Is it even night? God, who made this episode?!" Dimitri said to himself as he went to find Jaden.

He soon found Jaden sitting on a rock looking up into the stars. "Hey what's up dawg?! Its time to throw up and get your gay on!" Dimitri said coming out of the bushes. Jaden jumped in surprise, "I don't even sound anything like that!" He yelled. "I don't even sound anything like that blah blah blah!" Dimitri replied childishly. Jaden just stared at Dimitri. _'He actually looks pretty hot dressed at me...'_ Jaden thought and leaned in to capture Dimitri's lips.

Dimitri gasped as Jaden's lips met his. This gave Jaden a chance to slip his tongue into Dimitri's wet hot cavern. "How about we take this to my dorm room?" Dimitri didn't even have time to get his head around it all until Jaden picked him up bridle style, "Wha? HEY! Put me down slacker!" He yelled as Jaden ran towards the Slifer dorm.

Jaden had had enough of Dimitri's yelling and shoved a spare hanky into his mouth. Dimitri widened his eyes and started to feel the fabric that was in his mouth. "Its only to shut you up dude! You were acting like the authoress of this story on her period!" Jaden admitted sending a smirk Dimitri's way. _'That's low Jaden... so low...' _he thought as Jaden threw him on his bed. "I'm so glad Syrus moved up to Ra and that Chumly is star gazing all night!"

Jaden didn't wait for Dimitri to get comfortable as he started ripping his and Dimitri's clothes off. Dimitri wriggled and squirmed like a worm until he was flipped onto his stomach and had his hips lifted up. "I should probably prepare you with my fingers... buuuuuuu-tah the authoress was acting like such a bitch so now I have to do this..." He explained and ran his tongue over his pucker hole. Dimitri gasped loudly and moaned as he blushed bright red. "You like that then?" he asked and slipped it in the tight ring of muscle; kneeing his tush in a rough, but gentle way. Dimitri screamed a little bit and moaned like a ten buck whore.

After a few more minutes of it, Jaden pulled his tongue out. "I think you are ready Kagurazaka..." he murmured, using his spit as lubricant and lined up his erection with Dimitri's pucker hole. "Just relax my copycat..." he whispered and pushed in quickly, filling him to the brim. Dimitri couldn't hold it back and screamed in pleasure and pain into the hanky. This was too much to handle! "Stuph(stop)-AH!- stuuuuuuuph!" Dimitri moaned loudly and bucked his hips in time to Jaden's hard, quick thrusts.

"Do you like that, huh? Do you like that my copycat?" Jaden asked, going quicker and harder each time. Dimitri was in too much pleasure to even talk so he nodded his head. After a few more hard thrusts Dimitri came all over the sheets below him as Jaden filled him with his seed. Dimitri's head hit the pillow as he felt his eyes get heavier. A light sheen of sweat covered him as he panted. Styled hair going back to its original look as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a heavy sleep. "Good night my copycat... my... 私の美しい模倣..." he whispered kissing his forehead lightly and stayed there for a bit, watching the cum leak out of his ass and seeing the bruises form on his hips.

Jaden quietly got dressed, removed the hanky from his mouth and pulled the covers over his hips. He sighed and pulled a phone out of his pocket and phoned up Bastion. _**"Hey Bastion! Could you come over here and look after Dimitri for me?"-"Yes you can bring Chazz..."-"Well... you could say I had a fight with him..."-"No he's not dead!" - "Why do we have phones?" - "The authoress being a bitch? I know!"-"Yeah, yeah... I'll call you back soon! Bye!" **_he hung up and skipped out of his dorm and off to find Chumly. "SHIT! I hope I haven't missed much of star gazing! That would suck!" he gasped and sped off.

**~~~~Time skip to the morning~~~~**

Bastion sighed and placed a cold bag of ice onto Dimitri's lower back and hip as Chazz got a wet towel and placed it on Dimitri's forehead.. "What happened again Dimitri?" He asked the copycat. "Jaden got fucking turned on by me dressing up like him... and then decided to FUCK me..." He groaned out painfully. "He has a problem of doing that Dimitri, Didn't someone tell you that? Or was the authoress being a bitch again?" Chazz asked and smoothed Dimitri's head in a motherly way. He groaned some more, "I don't even care... just make her leave me alone! She's a total Psychopath! I thought I was the authoress' favourite!?" "Apparently not deary, but we won't let her hurt you!" Chazz and Bastion cooed out like parents with a small child.

"And when you see Jaden; tell him to start running, cause I'm going to FUCKING KILL HIM!" Dimitri shouted the last part and groaned again from another headache forming. Chazz and Bastion looked at each other then nodded. "But you might not be running for a LONG time... with those bruised hips, its gonna be painful for you to move." Bastion explained as Dimitri chuckled sarcastically, "I can't even feel my legs right now..." "Mh-hmm! Boy that happened to me once!" Chazz said dramatically and continued smoothing his hair.

"Urgh! Authoress must hate me!" Dimitri yelled dramatically and groaned again as the headache was a lot more stronger. "I quit being a copycat! I'm going to Kame Shop to get a deck!"

**Estella: I feel so dirty... But it's a rap!**

**Dimitri: I thought it was a story?!**

**Bastion: Figure of speech dumbass!**

**Chazz: /puts on sunglasses/ Deal with it!**

**Dimitri: Fuck you Chazz!**

**Estella: Hornetshipping is up next dudes! Ciao!**

**Bastion and Chazz: Hahaha- Wait what?!**

**Estella: Tee-Hee! **


End file.
